


Gimme your pockets

by 1LuckyDetective1



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1LuckyDetective1/pseuds/1LuckyDetective1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On cold winter day, Tony figure the best way to stay warm is by shoving his hands into Bruce's coat pocket. Illustrated by Midorilied.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme your pockets

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/31456940@N08/19338236408)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/31456940@N08/19526138545)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/31456940@N08/18905272893)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/31456940@N08/19338216420)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/31456940@N08/19338219760)

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/31456940@N08/19526152515)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/31456940@N08/18905288323)

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/31456940@N08/18905290963)

**Author's Note:**

> On my Fanfiction.net account LuckyDetective, I wrote a short fanfic titled "I'm cold". Later I comission Midorilied, a talented artist I befriended on tumblr.com. Please check out her webcomic thesearchforhenryjekyll.smackjeeves.com/


End file.
